The present invention relates to word games and in particular to an alphanumeric scramble game utilizing a set of cards each having imprinted thereon a scrambled alphanumeric character string in the form of an automobile license plate. When unscrambled, the alphanumeric character string phonetically or representatively corresponds to a word or phrase, much like the alphanumeric characters printed on a typical customized automobile license plate. i.e. vanity plate.
The prior art includes many types of games involving word scrambling and forming wherein players attempt to create known words from a scrambled letter string. Typically these games involve clues or phrases that are given to the player to aid in solving for the word answer. These games typically improve vocabulary and spelling skills of the players. However. none of these prior art games involve solving for an alphanumeric character string that phonetically or representatively corresponds to a word or phrase, as opposed to the spelling of a word or phrase.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a challenging and thought-provoking game that involves the unscrambling of an alphanumeric character string in order to determine another alphanumeric character string that phonetically or representatively corresponds to a word or phrase.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an educational game that enhances and improves the phonetic and vocabulary skills of the players.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a game that requires solving for an alphanumeric character string in the form of a character string printed on a customized automobile license plate, which adds further excitement and interest to the game.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent after review of the specification and drawings.
The present invention is a game played between a starter and one or more players that requires the players to unscramble a given alphanumeric character string and determine a word or phrase written answer in the form of a second alphanumeric character string that phonetically or representatively corresponds to that word or phrase answer. The given character string is imprinted on a card that resembles an automobile license plate. The game includes a set of these cards. each having a different character string. Clues are also imprinted on the cards and are given to the players in order to help them determine the word or phrase written answer that corresponds to the unscrambled character string. Each clue includes a number or letter of the unscrambled character string. There is a prescribed time limit in which to offer a response after each clue is given. There is also a prescribed number of clues for each card.
After the first clue is given. a player may respond within the time limit. If the player""s response is incorrect, a point is subtracted from that player""s point total and the game proceeds to a second clue. If the player""s response is correct. the player is awarded points corresponding to the number of clues required to correctly solve for the word or phrase answer multiplied by bonus points determined by the roll of a die. When a correct response is offered, or when none of the players offer a correct response within the time limit after the final clue is given, the round is over and the person on the starter""s left serves as the starter for the second round. A number of rounds are played until a player reaches a prescribed point total. The first player to reach the prescribed point total is the inner of the game.